


Shattered hearts

by Gracefanfics



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), Eventual recovery, Heartbreak, Minor Injuries, wump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefanfics/pseuds/Gracefanfics
Summary: Hell bent inspired.The doctor turns up after 3 months. When she sleeps, she looks tired and small and gray, like she could crumble to dust at the slightest of touch, looks like shed welcome it too.Its so much worse when she's awake.





	Shattered hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited  
> Updates are speractic.  
> Me work of a wip instead of coming yo with new ideas? That's funny. 
> 
> Anyway thisnhappened because I really wanted a dark 13 and I adore heven sent and hell bent.

When graham and Ryan stumbled downstairs that Morning they hadn't expected to see the doctor passes out on their couch. For one thing, except when she had first shown up, they hadn't seen her sleep ever, for another, she had been gone for three months. Each of them were trying not to let the hurt of betrayal and abandonment bubble up in them over the months. They were failing miserably and Ryan was convinced that the doctor had grown tired of them, and was never coming back. So to see her laying on the couch was quite the surprise. The other reason why it was a surprise, was because she looked gray and pale and small in a way she never had before. Her clothes were a plain black suit, much like what she had been wearing when she first shown up. But much more worn and threadbare and tattered in pieces. They looked like they would turn to dust at the slightest touch. Her hands were torn and mangled. 

Graham and Ryan stared. Whatever they had been feeling about the doctors abandonment could wait, clearly something awful had happened to their friend. She looked like she had been through hell.

“call yaz “ graham whispered to Ryan. 

Ryan nodded and left to do so. Only to come running back in when he heard a loud crash and shout two seconds later. 

Graham was holding up a blanket by the couch, frozen in surprise. A path of chaos lead across the room (a lamp in pieces, the coffee table overtuned) leading to the doctor who was crouched against the far fall in a defense fighting stance, mangled hands shakingly holding out a knife in front of her, face twisted in a snarl. Her eyes hard and dark, without a trace a recognition in them. 

“I was only putting a blanket on her, and next thing I know” graham explained, “she's up and way over there.” he waved to where she was. 

Just then yaz answered the still ringing phone Ryan was holding. “Ryan? Hello? “

“yaz” Ryan choked out , never taking his eyes off the doctor. “you best come over. It's the doctor, she's shown up. And yaz, something's wrong” 

/////////////

It was ten minutes before yaz showed up. She found Ryan and graham huddled on the couch with the doctor in the same position against the far wall. 

“easy now” graham told her “we got it so that if we don't move or talk to much she don't startle much. “

Yaz had felt her heart break nearly every day since the doctor had left them here without so much as a goodbye for three months. This though, was a whole new type of heartbreak, as she took in the doctor. Yaz hadn't known there was so many types before. Slowly she edged into the room and sat on the floor across from the doctor. As she moved the doctor slowly, moving like she was in pain, rose up, acting like she was planning on fleeing at any moment. 

“doctor?” yaz asked only for the doctor to launch the knife she was holding at yazs head, the knife grazed her cheek and in the following commotion the doctor had made her escape, running for all her might up the stairs , never once trying any of the doors or windows only every running up. It took the rest of the fam two hours to find her curled up in the attic, once more passed out. 

And so the pattern for the next 4 days was formed. The fam would find the doctor, the doctor would wake up, they would have a stalemate for a couple of hours before the doctor would throw improvised knives at them, never seriously hurting them, it made them wonder when their never be violent friend learn to throw knives so accurately that each time without fail, some one ended up with a small nick or graze but never ever hurt them. And would then “escape” to the other end of the house for a couple hours of rest. Over and over again. Never once did the doctor reach for the sonic, or for a door. She never once said a word. On the fifth day the gang stopped chafing her and set up camp In the living room and kitchen. 

“what are we going to do?” yaz asked. 

“we can't keep chance g her like this.” Ryan agreed, nursing his newest cut. 

“we can't just do nothing” graham argued. “clearly something awful happened to her.”

“obviously” Ryan muttered. 

“maybe changing her is making it worse? Maybe we just need let her come to us?” yaz suggested

“if it means nor getting knives thrown at us anymore I'm game.” Ryan agreed. 

The 3 friends looked at each other, grim and tired and each drowning in their own hopeless despair.


End file.
